Perfect Fit
by arisu rin
Summary: SoulSilver. Because SoulGold just didn't fit. SoulSilvershipping.


**_Pokemon doesn't belong to me, unless you are talking about movies, games, manga, books, stickers, comforter(I was five then), cards, and posters.

* * *

_**

**Perfect Fit**

_**SoulSilver. Because SoulGold just didn't fit. **_

She remembered when she first met Gold. They were childhood friends; they've been making snow-pokémon together since they were little. They used to jump in the leaves and laugh as it got crushed. They used to go jump in the lake by their houses and swim around, their mothers watching. They-she used to pick flowers and make them into little crowns the ones that made him grumble disdain and mumble angrily about stupid tea-parties and games of dress up.

("Next time, I get to choose the game.")

She on the other hand had no problem getting dirty. After it rained and the ground got all muddy, she would splash around in the mud with him, not minding getting scolded about ruining her new, pretty raincoat and matching hat and boots. ("Soul! Be more careful, we just got those yesterday!") When they were young, their mothers would always make them wear matching outfits that always complemented each other. ("Aww…look at our babies, don't they look so cute!")

Soon, they slightly drifted apart; she got involved with her friends and got lost in her own little world of staring at the clouds. He got his own pokémon and spent most of his time training it, so he didn't have time to bother with anyone anymore.

("Cyndaquil attack!")

She remembers the day when her mother told her to go meet, Professor Elm. It was the day she got her own pokémon. A chikorita, in matter of fact; there was also a totodile, and the cyndaquil was taken by Gold, a while back. Anyways, while walking there she saw him, standing there in all his red hair glory. Staring out Professor Elm's window, muttering something that she couldn't hear, and when she approached him. He just snapped at her causing her to jump back, surprised. She was just wondering if he wanted to see Professor Elm, for something. Imagine her shock when she found out that he stole the totodile from the lab. And Elm wasn't any better. He was worse/

("My totodile!")

Gold instantly disliked the guy. Something about thievery and his rudeness didn't settle well with him, which didn't make any sense, since Gold was rude too. It was also during that time that Gold made a habit of running into her a lot. Whether it is in random towns or for petty errands, he used every excuse in the book. To be honest she thought nothing of it, she was too busy chasing a certain red head, but she didn't tell him. Gold would probably blow the gasket. If not his head.

("That sneaky bastard! How dare he walk over me like he's some sorta god! I'll show him!")

Silver... He was one of a kind. He was everything she was not. And maybe that's why they worked so well together. He was calm, cool, and ice. She was warm, passionate and fire. Maybe that's why they fit. They just stuck together like two puzzle pieces. Gold was too much like her, for her taste, but they were different too. She was just as calculating as Silver, unlike Gold who rushes through things. She could act. He could lie. Gold could go out there, make a complete fool of himself and still manage to save the day. It just wasn't fair.

She remember admitting to Silver, just how unfair it was that she had to do all the work; if she failed, she had to face the consequences. When he fails he just happens to win. She remembered how Silver laughed, saying that it made two of them. Okay that was putting it nicely, Silver doesn't do nice for Gold.

("Why do all the stupid people get all the luck?")

It was strange how in months the two strangers became friends. They complemented each other. Like black and white. Light and Dark. Fire and Ice. It was them. After she defeated the Pokémon League and decided to go home for a while she saw him again. Red, messy hair, cold calculating eyes that softened when they saw her, it was Silver. His eyes widened with surprise when she enveloped him into a strangling embrace.

("Are you trying to kill me?")

A year later, Gold finally came home and confessed to her. It felt weird, like it was coming from a brother. She didn't like it. Gold's brash nature got the comment out rather quickly and left a quite awkward air around them.

("I like you so why don't you just go out with me and save me all the trouble of impressing you with bad advice given to me. Not that I need advice or anything.")

Needless the confession reached a lot of ears in their little town, which did not make the situation seem any better. Gossip went everywhere she went, and she could never find a moment of peace. She did love him when she was a little girl, but that was as a brother.

("I don't care if you promised his mom that you were going to make me marry him! I won't! It's just one of your stupid plans to make you and his mom sisters.")

So she did what any other nice girl would do. She turned him down _nicely_.

("If I dated you, it would be like incest. It would be disgusting.")

Gold took it like a man.

("It's okay. _Sniff._ I understand. _Sniff._ Really I do. _Fake smile._ I'm gonna go over there and…") _And he ran away sobbing. _

Maybe she was a little hard on him. Oh well.

So in order to escape Gold's little crush, she took up traveling again, but this time in Kanto. Where Gold, won't have a chance to meet her, because he never got the ticket, it was sorta funny actually, her attempting to avoid Gold. Usually he was trying to avoid her when they were younger, maybe because she would force him to play dress up with her and other sorts of girly tortures.

("Why am I the mom? I'm a guy!")

Viridian Forest. And she was lost in it. It made no sense, she has been through scarier in Johto and she never made a wrong turn there. It was dark, and all the pokémon were making scary noises and their shadows joined together to create some scary. She screamed when someone from the shadows put a hand on her shoulder. It was Silver; she smiled sheepishly at him while he just scowled.

("Are you trying burst my eardrums now?")

He grabbed her hand, and she noted how the hands perfectly entwined with each other. It was a perfect fit. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, so she hung her head low, low enough that Silver won't see and walked along with him. Till he turned around, causing her to trip and land on top of him. When she mumbled something under her breath, he just smirked

("Is this one of those random scenes where people expect us to kiss and fall in love?")

Yes it was. So it would get more cliché, he kissed her. Creating awes from the audience who were sighing about young love. When they pulled away she was blushing and he looked at her the same way Gold looked at her when he confessed.

("Just spare us both the trouble of this flirting, mainly me. Just go out with me damn it.")

They kissed again, and fell even more in love and walked out of the forest hand in hand.

And that is how it became SoulSilver instead of SoulGold. Because SoulGold simply did not fit. And what about Gold, well he found another girl, with a big heart who loved him and kept him in line, most of the time. Her name is Crys, short for Crystal. But that didn't mean he was happy when he found out.

("I cannot believe you kept this from me!")

If they probably told him he would stalk them on their dates.

("Soul, that is not true, well maybe a little. I have to make sure your safe. This guy over here is corrupting you! Just dump him and date some random loser!")

So they left, and just started to travel together, because that is what pokémon trainers that are couples do. Travel together. And they lived happily ever after.

("We would live happily ever after, if it wasn't for that dimwit, Gold. Seriously, Soul? Why did you befriend that idiot? He's just a pest.")

Soul just laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

("Don't complain, I'm with you aren't I? That makes it the perfect ending for the not so perfect story.")

And it was. It most certainly was.

* * *

_Well that was fluffy and OCC. I made Gold cry, my bad. And I really don't know Soul's personality that well for me to decide. I got inspired to try this kind of style, from one of Seph Meadows stories. It's interesting and sort of fun. _

Gold could go out there, make a complete fool of himself and still manage to save the day. It just wasn't fair.

_My favorite line. Out of all of it, I just love that one line. Maybe because it's sorta true. Anyways I have places to go, things to do. So review. I don't know how I got obsessed with this couple, but it is fun, writing about them. I mean Gold has Crystal, and Silver deserves love. Now I'm rambling. This is probably the longest Soulsilver shipping fic I have done. **I'm gonna stick with SoulSilver shipping for now, but tell me if you want me to write you a fic for a certain pairing. I'll do it. **  
_

_So review, because it's sort of a payment for reading this. _

_**So Review. **_

_**And thank you.  
**_


End file.
